


The Chancellor’s Surprise

by PaperPrince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Armitage Hux, Alien Biology, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Surprise babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: Worried about his Chancellor’s health Kylo goes looking for Hux and finds something unexpected indeed.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	The Chancellor’s Surprise

Kylo finds his chancellor in his private bathroom, sitting on the floor in his best dressing gown and pyjamas with an expensive glass bottle in his hand.

Kylo is not meant to invade Hux’s private space, is well aware of the agreements they have carefully negotiated. But worry had overruled his brain when Hux had missed their scheduled meeting. His worry had only grown as his dozen or so calls and messages were ignored. It was unlike Hux to ignore Kylo’s messages completely.

Kylo had bit at his lip and called for the palace grounds to be searched thoroughly. Hux was free to come and go as he pleased, but usually took a guard or assistant with him. It was odd for no one to have seen him all day.

Hux had been secretive of late, pale and easily tired. He had insisted all was well, knowing Kylo could see through his lies. Kylo had practically begged him to go to medical for a check-up. Of course Hux had refused. Fool that he was.

Kylo feels his heart break as he stares at Hux lying ashen and unmoving. Kylo’s body betrays him, feet unmoving and eyes already welling with tears.

“I’m not dead.” Hux tells him quietly, opening his eyes suddenly. Head lifting from where it lies against the rim of the bathtub. Slim fingers grip the neck of a strange green bottle, the label written in traditional Arkanis scrawl.

Hux sits up a little more and scowls at Kylo, one arm covering his swollen belly. “I’m not drunk either, you crybaby. This is a health drink for stamina.”

Kylo frowns and folds his arms. “So you are sick. Let me take you to medical.”

“No!” Hux shouts, startling Kylo into taking a step backwards.

Kylo wonders if Hux is suffering from strange sort of sickness or merely having a long overdue breakdown. Either way Kylo’s stomach twists. They had discussed having a better work life balance and he had thought Hux had been doing well.

“I meant I can’t leave them.” Hux cries looking at the large bathtub that was one of his few extravagant requests when they designed their palace. The bathtub is white with gold feet and large enough for two.

At his words Kylo assumes Hux is delirious with fever. Kylo looks around the empty room looking for an invisible threat.

“Who can’t you leave?” He asks aware Hux’s many pet cats are elsewhere, roaming the palace looking for trouble.

Hux looks away and rests his head on his arm.

“I’d rather not say.” He says cheeks turning pink.

If Kylo didn’t know better he’d say Hux was embarrassed.

Kylo walks over to Hux, intent on taking him over to medical. He stops still as his eyes catch sight of the inside of the tub.

“What are /those/?” He asks staring at the small wriggly alien tadpoles swimming about happily.

Hux takes a large swig of his bottle.

“Those are ours.” He admits reluctantly. “I tried counting but they wouldn’t keep still. I suppose we’ll just have to wait for them to grow a bit more.”

Kylo’s head swims. He’d known of course of Hux’s alien parentage and been sworn to secrecy. But this was unexpected.

“Did. Did you give birth??” He asks looking at the little tadpoles.

Hux hummed.

“Yes. Sort of. Be glad you missed it.” He says with a shudder. “I will kill those medics. I was told that this was extremely unlikely to happen. Almost impossible.” Hux banged a fist on the tiled floor.

“I suppose you’re going to insist I take some time off to rest aren’t you?” Hux added looking tired.

Kylo knelt down beside Hux and carefully wrapped one arm around him. He had so many questions he wasn’t sure where to begin. The tadpoles looked so very tiny and delicate, it was difficult to picture them growing up to look like Hux.

Hux looked up at Kylo expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

Kylo stared back searching for his words.

“I suppose… I suppose this means you’ll finally accept my proposal?” Kylo said taking Hux into his arms.

“I suppose I should.” Hux agrees wrapping his arms around Kylo. “For the sake of the children of course.” He says pressing a soft kiss to Kylo’s cheek.


End file.
